The King's Lady
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Part of the 'Scraps of Cloth' collection
1. Sky Blue Muslin

**Summary:** Gwen is worried about Arthur and the Knights

Gwen watched Arthur and the Knights ride off from the steps of the castle. She couldn't help feeling that it may be the last time she will see them all together. She turned around to walk back inside and found Gaius standing there.

"Tell me they will all come back, Gaius." Gwen brushed a tear away from her face.

"I wish I could." Gaius said sadly. "I can't get the feeling out of my gut that someone will be lost to us."

"Do you think it will be Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"No I don't." Gaius said.

"You believe it will be Merlin, don't you?" Gwen closed her eyes. "Arthur would never order Merlin to sacrifice himself."

"Arthur won't have to." Gaius rubbed his weary brow. "Merlin will do anything to protect the Arthur and that includes giving up his life to save Arthur."

"I hope they all come home safe and sound." Gwen said.

"That is my wish as well." Gaius said.

Gwen could tell that Gaius knew something he wasn't telling her. It wasn't that she didn't want to ask it was that she was afraid of the answer.


	2. Blue Embroidered

**Summary:** Gwen attends the King

Gwen balanced a tray as she knocked on the door to Uther's chambers. She didn't say anything as she opened the door.

Uther glared at her. "I want nothing. Leave me."

Gwen put the tray on the table. She walked over to Uther's chair by the window. "I see you are speaking to me today. I was wondering if you would be even be awake. Do you want a bath or a shave?"

"Why do you attend me? Surely you must hate me for everything I have done to you?" Uther said.

"I do this for Arthur not for you." Gwen said. "He needs to be sure that you are looked after properly. I will try my best even though you resist me."

"I'm not a very good invalid am I?" Uther looked out the window.

"You are just as stubborn as your son." Gwen said. "I brought you some breakfast. Will you eat it?"

Uther nodded. "I will."

"Good." Gwen stepped over to the table to bring his breakfast to him.

"Thank you." Uther said quietly.

Gwen looked over at Uther and smiled.


	3. Orchid Wool

**Summary:** Arthur gives his future queen a very useful present.

Gwen walked into her home and found a large bundle on the table with a note and a red rose on top of it.

Gwen picked up the rose and breathed in its scent. She smiled as she picked up the note and read it.

"Come for a ride with me. Meet me at the royal stables. Arthur"

Gwen already knew the bundle was yet another gift from Arthur. He had been giving her all manner of things since she agreed to be his wife.

Gwen carefully unwrapped the white cloth and found a soft wool riding cloak. It was short in the style a man would wear but since Gwen usually wore breeches when she rode it was perfect.

She lifted it and ran her hand against the soft pinkish purple wool. It was thick and well made. The dye work alone marked it as expensive.

Gwen laughed. When Arthur spoiled her he really spoiled her.

She put it back on the table and hurried to change and meet him.

When Gwen arrived wearing her present. Arthur was leaning on the door frame smiling.

"You look beautiful." Arthur said. "I knew that color would suit you."

"You have to stop giving me presents." Gwen protested. She knew he would ignore her but she had to try.

"Never!" Arthur chuckled. "You will be Queen soon you have to look the part."

The groom brought their horses to the yard. He held the reins as Arthur helped Gwen up on her horse.

Arthur dismissed the groom with a nod and mounted his horse. "What do you say we ride out to take a quick look at the fields?"

Gwen nodded. "I don't care where we go, as long as we are together."

Arthur smiled. "Always."


	4. Light Blue Muslin

**Summary:** Gwen likes to help out.

It was just something Gwen did when Merlin was doing other things Arthur needed taken care of. She would make Arthur's bed and tidy up his chambers. It was her way of taking care of him.

Arthur had told her more than once that he didn't like her doing servants work now that Elyan's Knighthood had elevated their status at Court. She would just smile and say that it was nothing.

Merlin was glad of the help even though Arthur had told him to not let Gwen do things she shouldn't. He even arranged for her to be in Arthur's chambers when his King needed to work on a surprise for her.

Gwen had just started to change the bed linens when Arthur took her away, blindfolded, to the greatest surprise ever.

Merlin followed just in case they needed anything. In truth he wanted to watch Arthur propose to the woman he loved.

It was a night all three would remember until the end of time.


	5. Lavender Noile

**Summary:** Gwen has to get used to a new life.

Gwen smoothed the lavender dress over her curves and looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the sliver threads and adjusted the sliver link belt.

She smiled at her reflection. This was the best dress she had ever owned. It was difficult to imagine that soon she would be wearing silks and satins everyday very soon

Her wedding day was fast approaching and she was getting very nervous about it all. It was one thing to be the King's betrothed and quite another to be the Queen of Camelot.

Merlin knocked on the door. "Gwen, are you decent?"

"Come in Merlin." Gwen called out. She turned from the mirror and faced the door.

Merlin came in with a basket of food from the kitchens. "Arthur said you were eating together tonight. I thought I would bring some things down for supper."

"Thanks Merlin." Gwen said. "I should change out of this and get dinner started."

"No need." Merlin sat the basket on the table. "I came down here to make dinner for you and Arthur. Actually I was ordered."

"Typical Arthur." Gwen shook her head. "I guess I'm supposed to sit and watch."

"Just like a Queen." Merlin smirked. "Gwen, you're just going to have get used to it. You're going to be the Queen."

Gwen sat down on the bench and sighed. "I guess I am. What did you bring?"

"Chicken, turnips, green beans, and a fruit tart." Merlin said as took things out of the basket. "It's all your favorites."

"Thanks Merlin." Gwen said. "Are you going to stay to serve and clear up after?"

Merlin nodded with a grin. "I'm serving but I was hoping Arthur would do the clearing up."

Gwen giggled. "Arthur? That's never going to happen."


	6. Dark Purple Silk

**Summary:** Gwen is wearing a new kind of garment.

When Gwen was handed the pile of soft sheer material she didn't know what to make of it. There was so little of it she wasn't sure if that was all there was to the dress or not.

When she realized it was two parts and that it revealed more than she had ever let anyone see,that included Arthur, she blushed.

She tried on the garments. She was surprised at what she saw in the mirror.

What they lacked in modesty they made up for in practicality. There were no skirts to catch or get in the way when she moved. She was cool and comfortable and not bound up in a corset.

Gwen left the chamber and went to find her host. She retraced the route that she had been taken.

The looks from the men she passed made her feel uncomfortable. It was as if she had nothing on at all. She had never had anyone look at her like that before. She put her head down and tried not to be noticed.

She finally found the chamber she had last seen her host. She looked up to see him leering at her.

Gwen found her inner steel and let it show as she walked in with a false confidence.

Her host's face changed from lust to respect. He bowed his head to the woman who would be a Queen.


	7. Course White Homespun

**Summary:** When Arthur is brought to Ealdor Gwen must decide if she wants to make her presence known.

It was late when Merlin and Arthur arrived in Ealdor. They went to Hunith's cottage directly.

The next morning Hunith went to Gwen's cottage to tell her they had arrived.

"Merlin is here with Arthur." Hunith said. "Arthur was injured but Merlin is treating him."

"How bad is it?" Gwen asked. "I should go see if Merlin needs help."

"Gwen what are going to say to Arthur? Does he know you're here?" Hunith asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone that I was coming here. Not Even Elyan. Did you tell Merlin I was here?"

"No." Hunith looked out the window and watched Merlin as he got water from the well. "You should have been married by now. You should be Queen."

"I was a fool." Gwen said.

"Talk to him Gwen." Hunith said. "He'll forgive you because he loves you."

"You don't know how angry Arthur was." Gwen said.

"He's had time to cool off. Take my advice and talk to him." Hunith said. "I have to get back. Do it Gwen."

Gwen nodded and watched as Hunith walked back to her cottage.

Gwen realized she wasn't going to have a choice but to face Arthur even if she didn't want to.


	8. Buckskin and Fur

**Summary:** Gwen is fighting at Arthur's side once more.

Why did she always find herself holding a sword and fighting by Arthur's side? Gwen asked herself as she looked at the blade in her hand.

Gwen knew the answer. She had faith in him. She would always have faith in him. Arthur was her King and her heart's love. She knew she would always fight for him and beside him.

Here she was waiting for the signal to charge on the enemy. Where else would she be?

Gwen looked over at Arthur to find him looking at her with a sorrowful look. She held her position. This was not the time for hurt feelings to distract them. It was too dangerous a situation for distractions.

She turned to face the front and waited for the battle cry. She didn't have to wait long before they were on the move into the heart of the enemy.


End file.
